


Caught Red Handed

by Thraceadams



Category: Adam Lambert (Musician)
Genre: M/M, Masturbation, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-11-11
Updated: 2010-11-11
Packaged: 2017-10-23 15:41:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/252044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thraceadams/pseuds/Thraceadams
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Adam stuck his hand down his pants - check out the vid.  This is what happened afterward - in Thrace's Fantasy Land.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Caught Red Handed

**Disclaimers/Archive:** These people are NOT mine. Adam is his own Glittery self and Tommy is just too presh for words. I'm not making any profit, I'm only doing this for fun. We are active duty military living in base housing and therefore have NO money, so please don't sue.

I would ask that this not be archived anywhere other than [](http://kissbingo.livejournal.com/profile)[**kissbingo**](http://kissbingo.livejournal.com/) and my LJ and DW. If you wish to archive it elsewhere, please ask. This is a fictional story about real people. PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE do NOT tweet them a link to this, tweet their friends or relatives a link to this, or in any other way let them know this fic even exists. If you would like to make one copy for your own personal use, that is fine, please do not redistribute, copy, or in any way claim as your own.

Thanks as always to my friend, beta, hand-holder, partner in crime [](http://buttononthetop.livejournal.com/profile)[**buttononthetop**](http://buttononthetop.livejournal.com/) for her hard beta work. Any mistakes you find are purely mine.

PLEASE DO NOT LINK/COPY/SHARE/WHATEVER THIS ANYWHERE. THANK YOU.

  
A/N: See pictures of the bus bed [Here](http://www.jumbocruiser.com/rj55bus/master-bed/index.html)

And the vid - start about 2:15ish :) Enjoy :)

  


  
**Caught Red Handed**   


Adam slammed into his dressing room, unusually grateful to be off the stage. The energy was thrumming underneath his skin making him itch with need. The concert had been amazing, the crowd had been enthusiastic but he couldn't wait to get back to the bus – the shiny new double decker bus with the killer bed in the back. That bed looked like it would sleep about ten people. Right now he just needed it to sleep one or maybe two. Fuck, he was still hard. He'd been hard all night. So hard in fact, he'd actually had to stick his hand down his pants during Fever to relieve the pressure. And fuck it had felt good.

He quickly changed out of his stage clothes and headed out to the bus. He needed a shower badly and he needed to get off, but he wasn't sure which he would do first. Sometimes it was better to wait. He smiled to himself thinking about the bed and the bus and how waiting just might be a good thing. He climbed onto the bus and headed up the stairs, past all the bunks and back into his room. He still had trouble believing this was all his. This fucking bus was amazing.

He stripped off his clothes and ducked into the shower. He showered quickly, languidly stroking himself before moving on and rinsing all the soap off. He dried off and wrapped the towel around his waist. He glanced at the door quickly, reassuring himself that it was closed. He could hear the muffled sounds of the others outside and knew that people were starting to trickle onto the bus and that they would probably be heading out soon. But with his door closed he knew he'd have some privacy.

Adam moved over to his bag and dug out some lube and his iPod, thumbing on his relaxation playlist and sticking it in the dock. He dropped his towel at the bottom of the bed, threw the lube up by the pillow, reached over and dimmed the lights a bit and lay down. He stared at the ceiling thinking about the concert. Tommy had wanted the kiss, there was no doubt about that. His mouth had opened right up when Adam's tongue had pressed against his lips. But like every night it was too fucking short, he had to get on with the song, and fight a raging hard on. Except tonight, he'd stopped fighting and just slid his hand into his pants right in front of the crowd.

He closed his eyes, sliding his hand over his chest, teasing a nipple and then pinching it hard, hearing his breath hitch in his chest. His dick was throbbing, but, fuck, he wanted it to last a little longer. He flicked the nipple once more before moving to the other side. The right one was a bit more sensitive, ever since he'd had it pierced and had to let it heal. He was totally going to have it redone once the tour was over, because fuck it was hot but oversensitive was good for now. He bit his lip as he tweaked it until it hardened under his touch and then he pinched it as well.

"Fuck," he whispered, letting his nipples go and sliding his hand down his belly. He wrapped his hand around his cock and stroked himself slowly, no real rhythm yet, just touching, feeling, enjoying. He swiped his thumb over the head, spreading the tiny bit of moisture he could feel there. He pressed his thumb into the slit and his hips arched up off the bed instinctively and he knew it was time to get the lube.

Reluctantly, he let go of his dick and rolled over, searching for the lube, groaning in appreciation when he found it. He squeezed some onto his hand and tossed the tube to the side. He wrapped his hand around his cock. The coolness of the lube made him gasp but it warmed up in no time. He fisted the length of his dick slowly, thumbing the top, and probing the slit. He closed his eyes and images of a certain blond bassist inevitably surfaced in his head. He replayed almost every single one of their kisses, every single time Tommy rubbed up against him like a fucking cat in heat. He felt the sweat bead up on his skin, knew it was flushed with desire.

He splayed his legs out, giving himself more room to work. His hand sped up and he started twisting his wrist at the top as the images in his head changed from reality to fantasy. Tommy underneath him coming undone and looking debauched as Adam slowly pushed into him. Tommy on his knees begging for more as Adam took him from behind. Tommy pressed up against the wall shamelessly rutting himself on Adam's thigh, clinging to him, pulling him closer, Adam tugging his hair and sucking a possessive mark up on his neck.

"Tommy." The name slipped from his lips, shattering the silence of the room. He was so caught up in what he was doing and the images in his head, he never heard the door open.

"Adam?" Tommy whispered and then stopped dead in his tracks, staring at what was right in front of his face.

He knew he should probably leave but he just couldn't, he was rooted to the spot as all his blood started heading south. His mouth went dry and he licked his lips nervously, his heart pounding faster and his breath coming out in little pants. "Adam," he whispered again.

But Adam couldn't reply. He was lost, eyes squeezed closed, stroking himself faster, Tommy's name continuing to spill out of his mouth in ragged gasps. Tommy fumbled the door closed behind him and turned back to watch, palming himself through his own sleep pants. He leaned back against the door suddenly not sure his legs were going to continue holding his weight.  
He wanted to join Adam on the bed but didn't want to disturb him or make him stop. He watched, transfixed, as Adam thrust forcefully into his fist, his free hand reaching up and tweaking his nipples.

"Fuck, Tommy," Adam breathed out, his thumb swiping the head of his cock again. The Tommy in his head was on his knees in front of him, sucking him off, letting Adam fuck his mouth and taking it all without complaint. "Fuck yeah, just like that. Take it. Take all of it," Adam moaned. He slid a finger into his mouth, sucking on it, curling his tongue around it until it was slick with spit.

Tommy watched as Adam reached down, spreading his legs even further and teased his finger around his entrance. He couldn't help but slide his hand into his pants and wrap a fist around his cock. He gripped the base tightly because he was afraid if he didn't he was going to come right then and there. He bit his lip as he saw the tip of Adam's finger slip inside and heard Adam cry out his name again.

Adam fucked down onto his finger and up into his hand, images of Tommy blurring now as his orgasm started to build. He could feel it starting at the base of his spine. He wanted desperately to prolong it but knew he was quickly getting to the point of no return. He curled his finger, searching for his prostate and Tommy's name slipped out again just as he found it. Pleasure exploded inside him and the whisper became a yell as his cock started spilling and he felt warm liquid land on his belly. He bit his lip as he stroked himself through his orgasm, sliding his finger out and only letting his dick fall out of his hand when he couldn't bear the touch anymore because it was just too fucking sensitive.

Tommy watched as Adam's legs slid flat and his arms flopped to his sides. Adam's skin was flushed and covered with a light sheen of sweat. His bottom lip was swollen from being bitten and his hair was disheveled from his head moving restlessly on the pillow. He looked like a hot mess and Tommy gripped his dick tighter, his heart pounding faster because any second now Adam was going to open his eyes and Tommy was going to be caught. It was too late to leave because opening the door would draw Adam's attention. Tommy closed his eyes, bit his lip and waited.

Adam lay there for several minutes just basking in the afterglow. Flying solo wasn't as fun as flying with a partner but fuck, it felt good tonight. He'd needed it. The release. He took a deep breath and slowly opened his eyes. He blinked, trying to focus when he saw movement by the door. His eyes locked onto the spot. "Tommy?"

Tommy bit his lip harder, his heart pounding hard enough he was surprised it hadn't just exploded out of his chest. He let go of his dick as it started deflating rapidly. He still couldn't bring himself to open his eyes and look Adam in the face.

Adam sat up on the bed. He took in the flush on Tommy's face, his rapid breathing, his lip caught between his teeth, and watched as Tommy slid his hand out of his pants. He grabbed the towel at the end of the bed and wiped his hands off and then himself, before slowly walking over to where Tommy was standing.

"Tommy?" he whispered.

"S-sorry, I just, I came in here, um, I thought you called me, and you, and fuck," Tommy stuttered out, pressing back against the door, his eyes still closed.

Adam moved closer, crowding into Tommy's personal space. "Were you watching?" he asked huskily.

Unable to speak, Tommy just nodded.

"Did you like what you saw?"

Tommy nodded slowly, biting his lip harder, expecting the coppery tang of blood to hit his tongue any second. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to, fuck, I just –"

Adam pressed forward and kissed him. He licked his way into Tommy's mouth pressing him back against the door. Tommy grasped at Adam, trying to pull him closer. Adam slid an arm around his waist and with just the slightest pressure at the small of Tommy's back convinced Tommy to move closer, to melt against him. Tommy's fists uncurled to lay flat on Adam's chest and Tommy pushed into the kiss, until Adam pulled away and Tommy finally opened his eyes.

Adam looked down at Tommy and smiled gently. "Fuck, Tommy, why didn't you ever say anything?"

Tommy ducked his head and burrowed into Adam's chest. "Didn't want to mess things up."

Adam cupped Tommy's chin, tilting his face up. "Do you want this? I mean, really want this? Me?"

Without a moment's hesitation Tommy nodded his head. "Please," he said softly. "I mean, I don't know where it could go or even where I want it to go but you're in my head, you're in my blood and I can't get you out. Please?"

"Please what, Tommy?"

"Just please, Adam, just fuck, I fucking need so bad, I fucking need you so bad. Please?"

"Okay, baby, I got you." Adam kissed the top of his head and linked their hands together. He tugged Tommy's t-shirt over his head and pushed off his sleep pants before he gently guided him across the room, moving Tommy until he was lying on his back in the center of the bed.

Adam lay down beside him and kissed the side of his neck softly.

"Fuck, Adam," Tommy breathed out.

Adam chuckled. "Not yet."

He kissed Tommy's shoulder and his collarbone, rubbing his hand up and down Tommy's arm, soothing any remaining nerves there might be. Tommy turned in his arms. He reached up and cupped Adam's cheek with his hand. "Fuck you're beautiful."

Adam surged forward and pressed their lips together. He pushed his tongue into Tommy's mouth and they battled for dominance. He was pleasantly surprised to see that Tommy didn't just give in and let him take over, he gave as good as he got. His tongue slid into Adam's mouth, exploring and tasting before retreating back to his own. Adam wrapped his hand around the back of Tommy's neck, tilting his head just a bit, deepening the kiss.  
Tommy pushed into the kiss, pressing closer to Adam, his fingers wrapping around Adam's bicep, blunt nails digging in as their tongues slid against each other.

Adam rolled them so he was on top of Tommy, his weight pressing him down into the mattress. Their mouths were still fused together, tongues exploring and learning what the other liked as Tommy's hands locked around Adam's back and Adam gently brushed fringe off Tommy's forehead. Adam's breath caught in his throat when Tommy wiggled his legs out from under Adam, allowing him to settle in between them, their groins pressed together.

"Fuck, Tommy," Adam breathed out against his lips before plunging his tongue back inside, demanding control of the kiss.

Again, Tommy met him thrust for thrust, their tongues gliding over each other as Tommy bent a leg up and rubbed his foot down the back of Adam's thigh. Adam groaned, thrusting down instinctively, rubbing their erections together.

"Yes," Tommy hissed. He let go of Adam's back and threaded his fingers through Adam's thick black hair, holding his head in place so Tommy could plunder his mouth with his tongue.

Adam slid an arm under Tommy's waist and rolled them until Tommy was on top. Tommy gasped in surprise and his face lit up with a smile. He pulled back, straddling Adam's waist, Adam's hands on his hips. He wiggled a bit until he was comfortable, making Adam swear and bite his lip.

"You keep that up and this is going to be over way too fast," Adam growled.

Tommy looked at him mischievously and wiggled again, grinding their cocks together. Adam surged upward, wrapping his arms up around Tommy's shoulders and claiming his mouth. Tommy succumbed immediately to the kiss, letting Adam have control. Adam swallowed the moan that tried to escape when he slid a hand between them and his fingers brushed Tommy's cock.

Adam wrapped his fist around it, stroking it lightly, thumb rubbing over the head of it, pressing lightly into the slit. Tommy found his mouth again and their tongues matched the rhythm of his hand until Tommy broke away and grabbed his hand, stilling it. "Not like this. I've waited too long. I want you inside me."

Adam studied him for a moment and then nodded his head. He let go of Tommy's dick and got off the bed. He dug around in his bag for a couple of condoms and brought them back over. "You sure about this?"

Tommy nodded his head. "Yeah, I'm more than sure."

Adam sat down on the bed next to him, brushed the fringe off his forehead and kissed him gently on the lips. "Then lie on your side and I'll make it so good for you, baby."

Tommy did as he was told and Adam spooned up behind him, his arm supporting Tommy's neck. He kissed the back of Tommy's neck, trailed kisses over to his shoulder and back before sucking an earlobe in between his teeth and tonguing the metal he found there. Tommy shivered but pressed back against him. Adam reached for the lube he'd tossed aside earlier and slicked up his fingers.

"Bend your knee, baby," he whispered into Tommy's ear.

Tommy bent his leg forward and Adam slid his hand down, gently grazing his balls before lightly circling Tommy's hole with his index finger. He rubbed over it lightly, feeling it tighten and then finally relax under his touch. He placed an open-mouthed kiss on Tommy's shoulder, sucking the skin into his mouth as he slid the tip of his finger inside.

"Fuck," Tommy breathed and pushed back onto his finger. Blindly he reached behind him and wrapped his hand around Adam's forearm. "More."

Adam laughed against his skin and obliged, quickly following with a second and then a third finger until Tommy was shamelessly impaling himself on Adam's fingers. "Now, Adam, I fucking need."

Adam pulled his hand out and wiped it on the towel. He groped for the condom, sighing in relief when he found it. Hurriedly he ripped the package open and slid the condom over his aching cock. He spread some more lube over his covered cock and then tossed the tube on the floor. He pushed forward, sliding his dick between Tommy's cheeks and pressing against his entrance. He laid his hand on Tommy's hip and slowly pushed inside.

Tommy's hand found his and gripped it tight as Adam breached him. Adam could hear the hitch in Tommy's breathing and he slowed, waiting until his breathing normalized and then he pushed forward once more until he was fully seated inside and his balls were snug up against Tommy's ass.

He stayed like that, unmoving, closing his eyes against the tight heat surrounding his cock and the overwhelming desire to just start thrusting with abandon. For all he enjoyed his fantasies, the reality was so much better.

"Move, please?" Tommy whispered, squeezing their fingers together.

Adam pulled back slowly and then thrust back in and Tommy grunted.

"Yeah."

Adam smiled and did it again, this time swiveling his hips making Tommy cry out.

"Fuck yeah!"

Adam started a slow, even rhythm of thrusting in and out until Tommy was pushing back into him demanding more. That's when he picked up the pace, his fingers digging into the skin at Tommy's hip while Tommy pushed back, meeting him thrust for thrust.

"Touch me," Tommy begged. "I need you to touch me."

Adam let go of Tommy's hip and slid their entwined hands around until they could wrap around Tommy's cock. Slowly he started to stroke, the tempo a complete contrast to the thrusting. Tommy's hand squeezed his tighter, trying desperately to speed up the stroking but Adam persisted in keeping it slow. He kept the languid pace until incoherent words were spilling out of Tommy's mouth. Words like, _faster, harder,_ and _please._

It was the last one that almost sent Adam over the edge himself. He actually had Tommy with him, taking him, begging him for more. He sped up the stroking and the thrusting until there was no sound in the room except the slapping of skin and their ragged breathing. He knew Tommy was close because his hand tightened on Adam's and his movements became erratic, almost frantic.

"Close, so close, fuck, Adam," he chanted.

"Come for me, Tommy Joe. Come for me. Show me how much you want this, how much you enjoyed watching me."

Adam swiveled his hips and Tommy shuddered in his arms, come spilling out over their hands and onto the bed. He stroked Tommy through his orgasm, biting his lip to stave off his own, fighting the pleasure of Tommy's ass milking his cock. When Tommy settled down and cuddled back into him, Adam grabbed his hip again and thrust hard inside him several times before sliding over the edge and coming himself.

"Fuck, Tommy," he moaned, clutching at his hip and thrusting until the pleasure started to ebb away. He rested his head against Tommy's back, trying to catch his breath. Tommy's hand found his again and twined their fingers as they lay spooned together.

They stayed like that, wrapped in silence and the afterglow for several minutes before Adam finally kissed the base of Tommy's neck, wrapped his hand around the base of his cock grabbing the condom and pulled out gently. He got up off the bed and discarded the condom, grabbed the towel and cleaned himself off before coming back and gently cleaning Tommy off as well. He tossed the towel aside and climbed back onto the bed behind Tommy.

Tommy turned over until they were facing each other and leaned up to kiss Adam softly on the lips. Adam smiled at him, wrapping an arm around his waist before dropping his hand down to cup his ass. Tommy jumped and then ducked his head laughing.

"What?"

"Nothing. It's just …different now. God, I'm such a fucking blushing virgin."

"Not anymore," Adam teased. He bit his lip nervously. "I wanted to make it good for you. So, um, was it?" Adam asked, that vulnerable tone Tommy could never resist creeping into his voice.

"Yeah, it was amazing. Just one question."

"What?"

"Why the fuck did we wait so long?"

Adam laughed and tightened his arms around Tommy, kissing the top of his head. "I don't know."

Tommy giggled, placing a soft kiss on Adam's chest. "Promise me it won't be another year before we do it again?"

Adam pulled back and held up his right hand in a mock pledge. "I promise I will not wait a year before I fuck you into the mattress again."

Tommy grabbed his hand laughing. "Fucker."

Adam laughed again, rich and hearty.

"Sorry I walked in on you," Tommy said softly.

"I'm not. This wouldn't have happened if you hadn't."

Tommy thought about that for a minute. "You're probably right. Okay, I'm not sorry for walking in on you."

Adam rolled his eyes, pulling Tommy closer. "Neither am I."

Tommy snuggled back into his chest until they heard a knock on the door.

"What?"

"You two finally finish breaking that bed in?" Monte's voice sounded through the door.

"Fuck," Tommy whispered, his face growing hot as he buried it against Adam's skin.

"Yes! Thank you very much!" Adam yelled, laughter in his voice.

"Good. It's about time. Good night, boys."

"Good night. Monte," they both yelled.

Adam looked back down at Tommy. "Well, not only did we break the bed in but the cat's out of the bag."

"Um – oops?"

"No oops. He's right. It was about time."

"Long past."

Adam used his finger to tilt Tommy's face up and kiss him softly on the lips. "I'm glad you walked in on me tonight."

"Me, too."

"But next time, I get to watch."

Tommy's eyes went wide and Adam threw his head back and laughed, the sound filling the room.

  


THE END


End file.
